


Hindsight

by fireflysglow_archivist



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-01
Updated: 2006-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-29 08:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14468778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireflysglow_archivist/pseuds/fireflysglow_archivist
Summary: In hindsight, it had been a bad idea.





	Hindsight

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Set Post-Serenity

  
Author's notes: Set Post-Serenity  


* * *

Hindsight

## Hindsight

In hindsight, he had probably been out of line. But hindsight wasn't worth a damn once the deed was done. Mal probably should have just left them alone, but a fellow tends to get ornery out in the black, especially when his hired gun spends most of his time playing gorram baby games with his...whatever the hell River was. His sometimes merc sometimes pilot? 

The pair had been in the cargo bay playing jacks when they were supposed to be preparing for the next job. Hell, Jayne had been sitting cross-legged on the floor like some ruttin' school girl and cheerfully bouncing the damn rubber ball. River watched in apt concentration as he moved through the levels. Sure, they had gotten good at the game, but how was playing jacks going to help on a mission? As far as Mal saw, it wouldn't do a damn thing. River was pretty handy with a jack, and had kicked some ass on pervious missions by shooting with one hand and throwing jacks with the other, but she hadn't been practicing fighting, she had been watching Jayne play. Serenity wasn't a nursery; it was a working ship. 

Still, Mal probably shouldn't have spaced the jacks. It had just seemed like the right thing to do at the time. He had stomped into the cargo bay, growling and shouting at the happy pair. He kicked the ball away and frantically grabbed at jacks. He hadn't thought about spacing them until he saw the look on Jayne's face. The man was sad. He cared for those damn jacks, and it was just pathetic. It would have been alright if he had just been going along with River's craziness, but mercenaries did not fucking play jacks. They were big men with muscles and guns and anger, not little boys who spent hours running around Mal's ship playing games. 

Mal had quickly disposed of the jacks, and then turned to face Jayne. He had stood up and his fingers were stroking his gun. Hell, Mal didn't want to be shot. That had been the point where he began to think that maybe he shouldn't have scattered the shiny jacks about the stars. Jayne grunted and fisted his hands, slowly stepping forward. Mal had felt each growl race down his spine, but he had been fearing the wrong person. He hadn't even seen River reach down and grab the red bouncy ball. Hell, he hadn't seen it until it had been flying a hundred damn miles an hour at his face. All he saw was a flash of red and River smiling in the background. Then he fell to his knees on the floor. 

As beatings go, Mal's had been relatively short. River had reached out and prevented Jayne from advancing. She was the kind of girl who liked to take care of herself. Mal probably should have thought of that before he messed with her shit. Seconds after the hard ball hit his face, Mal realized that his gorram nose was broken. That slip of a girl had managed to throw the ball with so much power and accuracy that she snapped the bones in his face. Well, hell...how was someone supposed to be mad when they were full of newfound respect. Jayne probably couldn't have even done that. Sure, a punch to the face could have broken his nose, but River had style. 

She also had the audacity to knee down in front of him after the attack and gently press her fingers against his nose. "Sorry," she had muttered, "I didn't mean to break it. Pretty shiny though, wasn't it?" She giggled, her delicate fingers pressing against Mal's tender flesh. Jayne had been laughing in the background, shaking with glee at his woman. Mal had glared at River, half in disbelief. "Good boys don't touch little girls' toys," River told him as she stood up. 

Mal had shook his head and walked away. Hell if he'd ever figure out that girl, or Jayne for that matter. He did know to stay away from them from now on, though. He didn't much like sitting in the doc's infirmary like he currently was. Simon bandaged the injury with a smirk on his face. "If you think she's a good fighter now, you should have seen her when she was younger. By the age of eight, I had learned to stay away from River's toys. She doesn't like others messing with her belongings." 

"You're telling me," Mal said with a laugh that was quickly cut short by a stab of pain. Hell, now he'd have to replace the damn jacks. 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Title:   **Hindsight**   
Series Name:   **Jacks**   
Author:   **Kueble**   [website]   
Details:   **Series**  |  **PG**  |  **het**  |  **4k**  |  **04/01/06**   
Characters:  Malcolm, Jayne, River   
Pairings:  Jayne/River   
Summary:  In hindsight, it had been a bad idea.   
Notes:  Set Post-Serenity   
Sequel to:  Crazy World   
  



End file.
